It Must be Fate
by Shazzar
Summary: This is a Green Green Fanfic in which Midori wakes up after the OVA 13th episode. Hurry up fanfic and make a green green section.


It Must Be Fate

Midori awoke in her bed. She placed her hand on her head and felt the sweat that had been pouring off her. Midori heard voices from behind a curtain and sat up to listen. One voice belonged to a tall shadow and another voice to a short one.

"Well you did a good job Reika, you not only brought Midori back but you also used her to keep Yuusuke and Futaba together." Midori watched the tall shadow placed a hand on the short shadow's shoulder.

"Thank you sir." The short shadow dropped its head.

"What's on your mind Reika?" The tall shadowed ask.

"Well sir, is it really fair to Midori to always be alone?" The tall shadow leaned back and laughed for a moment.

"Don't worry about her, destiny might seem cruel but fate is always fair." With that the two shadows saluted and the tall shadow vanished. Midori laid back down and let her mind repeat the shadows words. Reika walked around to Midori's bed.

"So you're awake." Reika said to Midori.

"Are you okay?" Midori looked at Reika and note her tender eyes. Midori rolled onto her side way from Reika. Reika sighed and put her hand on Midori's shoulder.

"Hey I did the best I could for you but there is not much to be don't against Fate." Midori rolled back towards Reika; she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry." Reika said trying to comfort Midori.

"I can't help it, but at least you're here." Midori sat up and hugged Reika.

"You're my friend right?" Midori whispered into Reika's ear. Now it was Reika who was crying. Reika embraced Midori for a couple of minutes and then stood back.

"I'm sorry Midori, but I have to return to Fate's HQ." Midori tried to put on a happy face for Reika. Reika couldn't look at Midori's face, so she averted her eyes.

"It's okay Reika just watch over me from the stars." Midori pointed to the ceiling, but Reika got the point.

"Good bye Midori, my friend." As Reika spoke those words, there was a flash of light and Reika was gone. Midori sighed and slumped down into the bed. Midori drifted off into sleep thinking on Reika's conversation with the other shadow. Not long after Midori had fallen asleep, she was awoken by the doctor.

"Hello and how are you this afternoon?" The doctor asked in a smooth and gentle voice that comes with a kind disposition. Midori looked at the doctor carefully, noticing first his brown hair, then his blue eye that explained his young age with only a gaze. Midori didn't know what it was but she felt very happy just looking at him.

"Umm I'm feeling fine… Doctor?" The doctor smiled.

"That's right you were a sleep when I first came in, let me introduce myself I'm Dr. Takasaki." Midori blushed; the name seemed familiar to her.

"Well the color is back in your face do you think you can get up?" Midori nodded her head and pulled the blanket off. Dr. Takasaki went to her side and waited for Midori's feet to hit the ground.

"Here I go." Midori said silently to herself as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the floor. She stood for only a moment before her head felt light Midori closed her eyes and couldn't stand anymore. Dr. Takasaki wrapped his arm around Midori's waist and held her up.

"Hey stay with me, you're alright." Midori open her eyes at the sound of his voice and just stared into his eye. Dr. Takasaki gently gazed back.

"Are you feeling better now?" The Doctor asked holding Midori in his arms. Midori made the only quick movement she was capable of and kissed the doctor. Their lips met and neither one really wanted the other to stop. But when they finally did pull apart it was Dr. Takasaki's turn to blush. Dr. Takasaki picked Midori up and placed her back in bed.

"Well Midori you should get some more rest, I'll be back to check on you in a little while." The doctor began towards the door when Midori spoke.

"Dr. Takasaki what is your first name if you don't mind." Dr. Takasaki turned back to Midori with a smile.

"It's Yuusuke." With that he left and Midori kept his name flowing around in her head.

In Fate's Headquarters Reika had been watching Midori's encounter with Dr. Takasaki. As the doctor left the room Fate walked up to the screen.

"So Reika I am very fair." Reika grinned at Fate as she responded.

"Yes, I guess you are."


End file.
